Nowadays, large-screen mobile phones grow in popularity, but as a screen of a mobile phone becomes larger, it is more difficult to control the entire screen of the mobile phone using a single hand.
As regards to the foregoing problem, a manner of manual tapping is used in the prior art to switch an operation interface on a screen, to adapt to operations in the case of different holding gestures (for example, holding with the left hand, holding with the right hand, or holding with both hands). For example, when a user holds a mobile phone with the right hand and intends to dial a number, the user taps a selection button on a screen using the thumb, switches a virtual keyboard to a region in which the right hand can perform control, and dials the number.
However, in the foregoing manner of switching performed by the left hand or the right hand, a user is required to complete the switching by tapping, which causes great operation difficulty and is not sufficiently intelligent.